Liés de coeur et d'esprit
by loveitachi
Summary: POV Thorn. " Je t'aime", sursurra le dragon. Son lié-de-coeur-et-d'esprit se pencha et chuchota: -Moi aussi je t'aime, Thorn, et ça pour toujours.


**Oneshot, POV Thorn, sans grande action héroïque. **

**Dédiée à Morghana, une grande amie, mon auteure favorite^^!**

**Enjoy!**

**Liés de cœur et d'esprit**

**XxxX**

Thorn fouetta l'air avec sa longue queue rouge sang, nouvellement soignée grâce à un des Edulnari que leur avait offert le gros-roi-qui-les-contrôlait. Les muscles de sa queue n'étaient pas totalement souple, alors Thorn la mouvait souvent en vol pour l'étirer. Son lié-de-cœur-et-d'esprit-Murtagh dormait encore à cette heure matinale, laissant le loisir à Thorn de se faire réchauffer paresseusement par la grosse-boule-chaude qui ornait le ciel. Dès que la petite-boule-froide se faisait remplacer par la grosse-boule-chaude, le dragon se précipitait toujours à l'extérieur de la prison-pierre pour en profiter.

Thorn effectua un virage à l'est. Bien que très jeune, son esprit avait fini par s'habituer au sort que lui avait lancé le gros-roi-qui-les-contrôlait pour le faire vieillir, même si ça le perturbait encore un peu quand il faisait face à Saphira-écailles bleues.

Le museau de Thorn frôla les feuilles des hauts arbres qui poussaient près d'Urû'baen. Comme il était si bien ici, loin de la prison-pierre! Le dragon rêvait de se libérer du joug du gros-roi-qui-les-contrôlait pour voler sans arrêt avec son lié-de-cœur-et-d'esprit-Murtagh. Pourquoi Saphira-écailles-bleues et Eragon-aux-oreilles-pointues étaient libres et pas eux? Pourquoi c'était Thorn et son lié-de-cœur-et-d'espit-Murtagh qui souffraient pour des deux-pattes-sans-ailes qui ne les respectaient même pas?

De la fumée sortit des naseaux du Parjure. Injustice! Ce monde était remplie d'une injustice envers les dragons et les Dragonniers. On devrait le respecter, pas l'injurier. C'était un dragon tout de même, la race la plus pure!

« Thorn, où es-tu? », demanda soudain la voix de son lié-de-cœur-et-d'esprit-Murtagh dans sa tête.

Au son de la voix de l'être qu'il chérissait, Thorn laissa un grondement rouler dans sa gorge, un peu comme une bête-poilue-aux-oreilles-pointues qui ronronne.

« J'arrive », dit le dragon d'une voix étrangement aigue pour un dragon de sa taille.

L'esprit de son lié-de-cœur-et-d'esprit-Murtagh se retira un peu de la tête de Thorn, avant de lâcher platement :

« Allons voler, je t'en pris. L'atmosphère du château m'étouffe »

Thorn n'eut même pas besoin de répondre. Il savait que son Dragonnier comprenait chacun de ses sentiments et émotions, et que le simple mot « voler » provoquait une joie intense dans l'esprit du dragon.

Thorn se dirigea vers la prison-pierre avec empressement. Les forêts d'Urû'baen entouraient la cité comme une défense naturelle des crues du Ramr ou comme cachette pour les Vardens qui espionnaient. Des sept pigeons-plumes qui volaient près de Thorn, seuls deux réussirent à ne pas finir dans l'estomac du dragon.

De ses puissantes ailes, Thorn se propulsa au centre de la capitale. Il entendait vaguement des deux-pattes-sans-ailes crier sous son passage. Ces êtres inférieurs le craignaient; Thorn ne pouvait nier le plaisir que cela lui offrait.

Rapidement, la prison-pierre fut en vue. Thorn diminua son altitude, se dirigeant automatiquement vers son trou-pour-dormir. Voilà deux lunes qu'il devait se reposer dans cet endroit petit et inconfortable. Son lié-de-cœur-et-d'esprit-Murtagh ne se plaignait pas de cet espace restreint, mais Thorn ne cessait de grogner. Comment osait-on traiter un dragon comme un vulgaire mouton-laine-entre-les-crocs? Le gros-roi-qui-les-contrôlait devrait au moins avoir du respect pour une race supérieur et ne pas l'abaisser de la sorte.

« Thorn… », dit son lié-de-cœur-et-d'esprit-Murtagh alors que le dragon se glissait dans la pièce-repos.

« Toujours », s'amusa Thorn.

Il baissa sa tête écailleuse pour quémander une caresse à son Dragonnier qui la lui offrit en frôlant son arcade sourcilière du bout de sa main-argenté.

« Thorn… », répéta son lié-de-cœur-et-d'esprit-Murtagh en passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs. « Thorn, la présence des Eldunaris…J'ai l'impression qu'ils ravagent mon esprit, un peu plus, chaque jours… »

Sans attendre de réponse, son lié-de-cœur-et-d'esprit-Murtagh partit chercher Zar'roc-épée-de-sang qu'il cachait toujours sous son lit. Le Dragonnier ne prit même pas la peine d'harnacher Thorn. Il grimpa souplement sur son dos et tapota trois fois sur son épaule, signe qu'ils pouvaient partir. Thorn obéit. Plus le temps passait, plus il comprenait le langage des deux-pattes-sans-ailes, mais il préférait que son Dragonnier communiquât avec lui par des sensations et des touchés. Les deux-patte-sans-ailes communiquaient toujours pour ne rien dire. Thorn préférait largement laisser couler son esprit dans celui de son lié-de-cœur-et-d'esprit-Murtagh. Plus simple, plus pratique et plus beau que les sons barbares de gens de l'espèce de son Dragonnier. Ceux qui ne battaient même pas des ailes pour s'éloigner du sol.

Plusieurs mornes minutes passèrent avant que son lié-de-cœur-et-d'esprit-Murtagh n'adressât de nouveau la parole Thorn. Ils survolaient Urû'baen, faisant des tours circulaires autour de la prison-pierre, tout en se dirigeant lentement, mais sûrement, vers le Ramr.

« Thorn »

Le dragon releva la tête. Il sentait le poids de son compagnon sur sa nuque. Thorn lui projeta une douce image mentale pour le réconforter dans ses pensées. _Une dragonne qui enveloppe son petit dans sa chaude étreinte._ C'était bien mieux que des simples mots dans la langue rustre des deux-pattes-sans-ailes. Son lié-de-cœur-et-d'esprit-Murtagh lui tapota gentiment l'épaule, le remerciant silencieusement.

« On va s'en sortir », dit le Dragonnier. « On va s'en sortir. »

Thorn cessa de voler en rond et battit des ailes pour augmenter sa vitesse et son altitude.

« Murtagh », ronronna le dragon, savourant ce nom dans son esprit. « Murtagh. »

Thorn ne sentit plus qu'il ne vit un sourire étirer les lèvres de son lié-de-cœur-et-d'esprit-Murtagh. Le fait qu'il prononçât son nom de la sorte le touchait beaucoup.

« Murtagh », répéta affectueusement le Parjure ailé.

Ils survolaient lentement le Ramr. Comme Thorn était maintenant plus gros que Saphira-écailles-bleues, il volait beaucoup plus rapidement que celle-ci. Malheureusement, il ne savait pas comment utiliser toute sa force. Le-gros-roi-qui-les-contrôlait n'avait pas jugé bon de lui laisser beaucoup de temps pour s'habituer à son nouveau corps.

Soudain, un mouvement au sol attira l'attention de Thorn : un mouton-laine-entre-les-crocs! Sans une ni deux, le dragon fila comme une flèche vers sa proie. Son lié-de-cœur-et-d'esprit-Murtagh poussa un cri de stupéfaction au brusque changement de direction. Moins d'une minute plus tard, Thorn remontait d'un air digne, le mouton-laine-entre-les-crocs mort dans sa gueule la nuque brisée.

« Ne refait plus jamais ça! », s'exclama son compagnon, le cœur battant à la chamade.

Un grognement monta à la gorge du dragon. Son lié-de-cœur-et-d'esprit-Murtagh n'allait tout de même pas l'empêcher de se nourrir! Parfois, son Dragonnier avait une logique bien étrange, digne de son peuple.

« Murtagh », chantonna la bête.

« Ne tente pas de m'amadouer »

Son-lié-de-cœur-et-d'esprit-Murtagh poussa un long soupir de découragement. Ces moments intimes étaient les seuls où ils n'avaient pas à se soucier du gros-roi-qui-les-contrôlait et Thorn en profitait à chaque instant, savourant le contact de l'esprit de son compagnon.

« Murtagh »

« Quoi? »

« Je t'aime », susurra le dragon.

Son-lié-de-cœur-et-d'esprit-Murtagh se pencha et chuchota :

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Thorn. Et ça pour toujours.

Le vent ébouriffa ses cheveux bruns. Le regard de Thron imita celui de son Dragonnier. Perdu dans des pensées brumeuses, son lié-de-cœur-et-d'esprit-Murtagh observait le désert-chaud-et-vivifiant, se remémorant des étapes de sa vie qu'il avait passé sans Thorn.

« Allons par là », désigna le jeune deux-pattes-sans-ailes.

Thorn obéit docilement, curieux lui aussi. L'air sec le frappa de plein fouet alors que le sol se transformait en sable et que le Ramr ne devait qu'une fine ligne argentée derrière eux. Thorn envoya une nouvelle image mentale à son compagnon. _Un dragon qui se laisse réchauffer par la-grosse-boule-chaude._ Le Parjure adorait sentir sa caresse sur son épaule rougeâtre.

Son lié-de-cœur-et-d'esprit-Murtagh sourit :

« Nous reviendrons autant qu'il nous en sera permis »

Thorn battit paresseusement des ailes. Il ne savait pas où ils allaient, mais il s'en fichait. Il passait du temps avec son Dragonnier, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

« Murtagh », ronronna Thorn.

Il leva la tête, réclamant une caresse que son lié-de-cœur-et-d'esprit-Murtagh lui offrit aussitôt.

Soudain, il attaqua.

Trop surpris pour réagir, Thorn laissa l'oiseau-plume l'attaquer. Il voulut riposter d'une puissante attaque mentale, mais l'oiseau-plume projeta son esprit loin de la sienne. Finalement, son lié-de-cœur-et-d'esprit-Murtagh dégaina Zar'roc et la lame reluisante de braises décapita le petit ennemi.

Le silence se fut. Le Dragonnier et son dragon regardèrent le cadavre de l'oiseau-plume dégringoler.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Thorn n'avait aucune réponse à fournir à son lié-de-cœur-et-d'esprit-Murtagh. Lui-même ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. Sa tête raisonnant encore à cause de l'attaque mentale de l'oiseau-plume, le dragon se posa sur une grosse colline granuleuse. Son lié-de-cœur-et-d'esprit-Murtagh descendit de sur son dos, histoire de se dégourdir les jambes.

« Des ennemis? Ou tout simplement une étrange espèce animale? », grommela son lié-de-cœur-et-d'esprit-Murtagh.

Le ciel était maintenant vide de vie. Thorn huma l'air ambiant. Aucun danger à l'horizon. Il se roula en boule et déposa sa grosse tête écarlate sur ses pattes. Son lié-de-cœur-et-d'esprit-Murtagh s'assit à ses côtés. Pour une rare fois dans sa courte vie de trois mois, le dragon se sentit bien, très heureux. Son Dragonnier s'apaisait près de lui, le gros-roi-qui-les-contrôlait n'était pas là. Un moment pur qui se cristalliserait dans on esprit.

« Murtagh », dit Thorn, caressant ces deux syllabes comme s'il s'agissait de sa progéniture. « Libre. »

« Un jour, on sera libre, Thorn. On sera libre et personne ne nous contrôlera. Personne. »

« Je t'aime »

Son-lié-de-cœur-et-d'esprit-Murtagh frôla le flanc de Thorn du bout de son majeur.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, Thorn. »

**XxxX**

**Ouf! J'ai essayé de faire un caractère convaincant pour le jeune Thorn, qu'il soit dragonneux, mais moins mature que Saphira tout de même. J'ai aussi tenté de garder le caractère de Murtagh. J'espère que j'ai bien réussi ces deux défis. Ça fait depuis Juillet que je fais et refais cette fic pour qu'elle soit à son meilleure. **

**Simple, pas trop mouvementé. J'aime bien :D **

**Pas de nouvelles de Eldest en film à l'horizon :X Par contre, d'après une entrevue avec Shurtugal, Paolini laisse planer la possibilité d'un 5eme tome, une sorte de séquel au Cycle de l'Héritage. **

**Reviews? :D**


End file.
